Data sheets according to the invention are typically contained in book-like documents. In the meaning of the invention, the term “book format” also comprises booklets, and the number of pages or sheets may be in the range from 1 to 50, typically from 5 to 40. These documents may contain only one data sheet according to the invention or a plurality of such data sheets, which usually (but not necessarily) are disposed between two book covers (hard or flexible). Together with the data sheet, further data sheets being different therefrom, for instance based on paper materials, may be included. Such a document is for instance a passport, but any other documents having this structure are included.
Such data sheets typically carry information, at least partially individualized and/or personalized. Individualized means referred to a document, e.g., a serial number. Personalized means referred to the document owner, e.g., name or picture. Furthermore, in such a data sheet, security features may be integrated. For this purpose, all conventional security features are contemplated, which can typically be employed as data sheets with plastic laminates.
Such a book-like document using a textile fabric as a flap or hinge is known from the document WO2006/079224. A booklet-like document having a textile core layer, but with an expensive thermoplastic plastic layer is known from the document EP 1812244. A passport having a plasticized data page and using a fleece strip as kinking/bending edge is known from the document EP 2116390.
For instance from the document EP 0688839 A2 are per se known, in a different context, polycarbonates based on a geminally disubstituted dihydroxy-diphenyl cycloalkane. In this prior art, such polycarbonates are employed as binding agents for screen printing materials. In this document, further, methods for preparing such polycarbonates are disclosed. Such polycarbonates are now also used in the field of security and/or valuable documents, in which context reference is made, e.g., to the document having the PCT filing number PCT/DE 2007/001751.
Disadvantageous, in the insofar known security and/or valuable documents, is an insufficient flexibility of the flap of the data sheet, which causes a “folding-open” situation of the book. Furthermore, there exists, e.g., for TPU flaps, a potential risk of delamination of the passport card between TPU inner layer and PC outer layers that can be reduced by additional efforts, for instance coatings or material modifications. For fabric flap concepts for preparing security and/or valuable documents, typically a fabric material that is not employed in passport or data sheets, e.g., polyester, is used. In order to obtain a firm connection of flap material and polymeric layers of the data sheet, expensive cut-outs have to be formed, such as for instance described in the document WO 2006079224.